A Reason to Fight
by Hello83433
Summary: Barbie stood there, the noose tightened on his neck a little too tight. But none of that mattered; nothing would ever matter again because in just seconds, his life would be over. The town of Chester's mill would be glad that he was gone, only to go down with him a few days later. Barbie knew that much. Big Jim would take his evil ways and do away with the town as he pleased.


Barbie stood there, the noose tightened on his neck a little too tight. But none of that mattered; nothing would ever matter again because in just seconds, his life would be over. The town of Chester's mill would be glad that he was gone, only to go down with him a few days later. Barbie knew that much. Big Jim would take his evil ways and do away with the town as he pleased. He would probably start with Joe, no Angie. Because she helped him a "criminal" save Julia. Julia! What would she do with out him? Die, that's what. Big Jim would get to her as soon as he was sure that I was dead. He'd probably shoot me for good measure.

The brightness of the light now sucking up the darkness that consumed Chester's Mill was too bright to look at. In fact, this was probably the only reason he was still alive. He looked up at the brightness; which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering it would blind him. He continued staring and heard Big Jim give a testament about god or something, another reason for him to die probably; but Barbie knew what really caused this; the pink stars, the brightness, hell probably even the blackout-all caused by Julia. She was some sort of Monarch and had this black egg that she had to protect or something. He was glad that Julia was the Monarch, he wouldn't know what to do with a town that he was not even supposed to be in right now-let alone some mysterious egg.

Barbie gave one last look at the crowd who had originally gathered to watch his death, but now were viewing pink stars falling like fireworks and a bright light he was sure could also be the light that all went to when the end came. He saw Linda; still stupid and oblivious to the real world and the truth. She was the reason he never got a trial or any proper law orders. She even let the radio head kick him in the face! It wasn't entirely a surprise that he was standing right next to her. He didn't see the female radio head, Dodee. She was useful; she helped him figure out that the military was launching a MOAB at the dome. He didn't see Julia, which was good; she was safe, she didn't have to see him like this. He did see however, three teenagers. Angie, Joe and Norrie. What were they doing here! They were moving through the crowd in a lateral fashion trying to get to him. But what could they do? Three teenagers against the whole town didn't seem like very good odds.

Then he saw Alice-wait wasn't she dead? And Dodee, also Ollie and Rose, the Dundee Brothers, and Paul, rev. Coggins and Maxine with her mom Agatha, also two people he didn't recognize; they must have come from the plane accident. Weren't all these people dead? Barbie thought that he must have been seeing things. Then, some of the…ghosts? visions? He didn't know what to call them-were taking hold of the townspeople-often two or three per one ghost. The townsfolk soon found it hard to move, they couldn't see these aliens. Barbie looked over to Big Jim and Junior both restrained by Maxine and her accomplice. He smirked at the site of them struggling. Then there were three non-visions up on the gallows, the three teens. Angie removed the noose from his neck and like once before, "It's go time." Barbie didn't argue to that. But before he was able to get off the gallows, Agatha was standing in front of him with a dagger in hand. These visions can carry things? Today just kept on getting weirder. Then a vision of Big Jim appeared right next to Big Jim, several wounds in his chest. The other three had daggers too. But, Barbie wasn't a killer besides the one incident. He handed the knife to a non-restrained Junior, who assumed his position next to the other three. Creepy much? Barbie backed up, taking the backseat for now, and watched as the four went at Big Jim with their weapons that they got from the visions Barbie guessed. It wasn't long before Big Jim was a mess and keeled over; the residents of Chester's Mill in total shock.


End file.
